


What If They Did Meet?

by Cezet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunkenness, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: How is it that Tyler Black and Jon Moxley missed each other in the indies?  What if they didn’t, at least for one night?





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler showers and gets dressed, excited to have been invited out with Jimmy Jacobs.  He knew he was a bit of a nerd and was surprised and pleased when Jacobs asked if he wanted to accompany him and some of the guys to a bar after their show.

Tyler tries to turn down the first round of shots, but his protests are ignored.  He downs the tequila, flipping the empty shot glass upside down on the table in front of him as he saw the others do.  His throat burns and eyes water as he takes a big gulp of his beer.  Jacobs laughs and nudges their shoulders together as he calls for another round of shots for the table.  More quickly than Tyler realizes, he is quite buzzed.

Suddenly, Jacobs jumps up from the table, knocking his chair over in his haste.  “MOX!” he screams out joyously and drunkenly.  Tyler looks over to see Jon Moxley strutting to their table.  Tyler had heard of him, of course, and seen tapes.  He was impressed with Mox’s charisma with the audience and thought his unorthodox style was interesting.  Mox exuded an aura of aggression and unhinged violence in his promos.  Now, he is smiling and embracing Jacobs, who presses a shot into his hand.

Mox takes it like it was water, Tyler notices with a touch of envy. 

“Mox, this is Tyler Black,” Jacobs says by way of introduction as Mox spins a chair around from the table next to theirs and straddles it.

“No shit!  Good to meet you, man.  Seen your stuff in PWG.  You’re good,” Mox says, grinning at him with eyes peeking out from his mop of curly blondish hair.

Tyler sits dumbstruck for a moment.  Mox knows who HE is?  Really?  “Umm…thanks,” he replies belatedly.

They start to converse, talking about matches and opponents and promoters, who’s good, who’s a piece of shit.  Mox has strong opinions about who’s a piece of shit, Tyler finds.  More beers, more shots.  At some point later, Tyler realizes that everyone else has left the table.  Just he and Mox are left.  Jacobs, he sees as he looks over Mox’s shoulder, has some particularly slutty-looking girl pressed up against the wall across from them.  Mox turns around to see what Tyler’s looking at and chuckles.

“Well, Jacobs’ll be good for the night,” he laughs. 

Tyler finishes his beer, but only has a few seconds to feel accomplished before Mox downs the half-glass he had left and motions for two more to be brought to them.  Tyler feels a little deflated.  How many has he had now?  Six?  Eight? And how many shots were there?  He’s not completely sure he can walk right now.  Mox, on the other hand, looks barely buzzed.  That little sprig of envy shows up again.

Jacobs interrupts, rumpled and with second-hand lipstick all over his mouth.

“Hey, so, uh, Tyler, you’re good to get a cab to the hotel, right?  Cause…” he gestures over to where the girl is waiting for him. 

“I got ‘im,” Mox says.

Jacobs looks down at Mox and quietly says, “I don’t know that Tyler’s into your level of fun, Mox.”

Anger shoots through Tyler at the words.  “Hey, M’right here, ya know?  M’not a child.  I can hang.”

“See, Jacobs, Tyler wants to stay with me,” Mox retorts, slinging an arm over Tyler’s shoulder.

Tyler grins stupidly at them both, feeling awesome at Mox’s acceptance.

Jacobs rolls his eyes.  “Sure, fine, whatever.  Just don’t get arrested or anything.”  He tells Mox where their hotel room is so he can get Tyler back to it and then disappears out the door with the girl.

“What do ya wanna do now, Tyler?” Mox asks.  Tyler likes the way Mox says his name.

“Dunno,” he replies, still grinning, “Whatever you usually do?”

Mox smiles and says, “Great, let’s go find trouble.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler follows Mox out of the bar, wobbling a bit.  Mox throws an arm around him, keeping him upright.  They’re laughing and singing as they drunkenly walk down the street.  Mox stops them to go into a few other bars, each seedier than the previous.  He seems to know someone at each of them.  At the third bar, a girl walks up and slaps Mox hard across the face.  He laughs as she stalks off, but stops laughing as a giant of a man swings a pool stick at his head.  Mox jumps at the guy, taking him down to the floor and punching wildly.  Another man jumps on Mox’s back, rolling him off the first guy and pinning him down. 

Without thinking, Tyler grabs the back of the second man’s jacket and hauls him off Mox.  The guy comes up swinging and lands a few solid hits. 

A small part of Tyler’s brain tells him that he’s never been in a bar fight before and that he should probably get away, but he ignores it.  The feeling of getting to hit the guy, not having to pull his punches like in the ring, is surprisingly nice.  Someone shouts something about the police and Tyler feels himself pulled backwards out of the fracas.  He spins to find that Mox is pulling him out the door.

“Jacobs said not to get arrested.  We gotta go!” Mox shouts.  They run out the door, down the block and around the corner without stopping.  Tyler feels amazing and free.  Once they’re far enough away, Mox drops to the ground in an alley, gasping for air.  Tyler flops next to him, unconcerned about the disgusting ground.

“Never been in a bar fight,” Tyler manages to say between breaths.

Mox laughs, “Really?  Somethin’ new for you, then.  Thanks for pulling the guy off me.”

“What was that all about anyhow?” Tyler asks.

Mox shrugs.  “Dunno, could be lots of things.”

Tyler just gapes at him.

Mox stands and holds a hand out to Tyler.  Tyler reaches out and grabs it, allowing Mox to haul him to his feet.  Mox pulls a little harder than Tyler expected, causing him to stumble forward into Mox.  They fall back with Tyler’s body pinning Mox against the building.  Tyler feels his pulse speed up a little and pulls himself away quickly.

“Sorry,” he murmurs.

“S’ok.  Hey, wanna go see the train?” Mox asks.

“Um, ok,” Tyler replies.

“Cool, it’s great.  You’ll love it.  My car’s this way,” Mox says, grinning and pulling Tyler by his hand again.

After a short walk, they get to Mox’s car.  Mox grabs a handle of whiskey out of the back seat and takes a long pull before handing it to Tyler.  Tyler mimics him and coughs.  Mox laughs at him, taking the bottle back.  Tyler knows he shouldn’t be in the car with someone who is driving after having been drinking, but he can’t seem to care.

Mox drives them out of the city down a deserted road and then turns onto a dirt road.  He pulls over and jumps out of the car.

“Come on!  I can hear the train’s whistle!” he shouts as he takes off running down an overgrown footpath off the road.

Tyler follows, stumbling along in the dark.  Soon, he sees a narrow wooden bridge.  Mox is standing on it. Tyler’s mind flashes to the three billy goats gruff for some reason he can’t explain and he starts to laugh.  Mox runs drunkenly back to him and grabs his hand, tugging him out onto the low bridge.  Tyler can hear the train coming.  The bridge is so low that he’s momentarily not sure the train won’t hit it.  The train is bearing down full bore and the whistle blows loud as it approaches.  Mox pins Tyler up against the railing, his chest against Tyler’s back and his arms boxing him in.  The wind from the train’s passage is gusting around them and they’re both screaming with joy.  The bridge shakes and vibrates around them and Tyler is excited, yet terrified that the bridge will collapse.  He can hear Mox’s shout near his ear as they pressed more tightly together.  Tyler can feel Mox’s crotch rubbing against his ass and he gasps into the wind.  Mox couldn’t, he couldn’t mean anything by it, right?

One of Mox’s arms comes up and settles around Tyler’s waist, pulling him flush against Mox’s chest.  Tyler leans into it only to feel Mox’s mouth moving against the back of his neck.  The train is gone now, but there’s still a loud roaring in Tyler’s ears.  He tilts his head slightly to give Mox more access and the small movement seems to have been the sign of acquiescence that Mox was looking for.  He’s nipping and sucking and then he spins Tyler around, kissing his mouth hungrily and almost bending him backwards over the railing.  Tyler’s arms come up nearly of their own volition, one over Mox’s shoulder pressing them together and the other sliding up his jaw to rest in his hair.

That tiny part of Tyler’s brain is trying to talk sense and logically think about what is happening, but he ruthlessly shoves it away.  Sure, he’s never done this before, he’s straight, he’s never even considered…wait, that’s a lie.  He’s considered, but not like, legitimately considered ever actually doing it.  Mox’s hand is up his shirt, splayed across his chest and his mouth is working its way down Tyler’s throat.

Tyler feels Mox’s hands fumbling at his belt buckle and his pants drop.  Mox’s hand is in his underwear and his mouth is on Tyler’s.  Mox strokes him as he is rapidly hardening.  Suddenly, Mox’s tongue is removed from Tyler’s mouth and is replaced on his cock.  Mox’s mouth is warm and wet and the feeling has Tyler fighting not to come immediately.  After much less time than he’d like, he moves one hand from where it was gripping the bridge railing and uses it to pull Mox’s head back. 

“I’m gonna…” he manages before Mox forcibly takes him as deep as he can and he’s coming as hard as he ever has.  Mox swallows and then stands, kissing Tyler sloppily.  Tyler can taste himself on Mox, but finds that he isn’t bothered by it.

Tyler hears a belt jingle and feels Mox grab his hand and place it on Mox’s hard dick.  Tyler clumsily wraps his hand around it and strokes while kissing Mox’s neck.

“Yeah, fuck, mmmmmm, want your mouth on me,” Mox mumbles.

Tyler drops to his knees in front of Mox and leans forward, licking the head of his penis.  Mox moans obscenely and Tyler is heartened by the sound.  Experimentally, he takes Mox into his mouth as far as he can and sucks.  Mox’s hips jerk and he lets out another of those moans.  Unsure of exactly what he should be doing, Tyler tries to mimic what he knows he likes and, from the filthy encouragement he hears spilling from Mox’s lips, he seems to be doing alright.  One of Mox’s hands tangles in Tyler’s hair, guiding him into a rhythm and urging him to take him deeper.  Mox is bracing himself against the bridge railing with the other hand and rocking his hips slightly in time with Tyler’s mouth.  Mox’s hand tightens in Tyler’s hair and Tyler hears a long drawn-out “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck” as his mouth fills with Mox’s salty, bitter come.  Tyler chokes a little trying to swallow it all down.

Mox pulls him to his feet, kissing him deep and thrusting his tongue in, seeming to seek out his own taste mixed with Tyler.

They sag against the railing, breathing hard and holding each other.  Tyler realizes that he can just make out Mox’s face in the dawning light.  He looks relaxed and his eyes are closed.

“Was….was that ok?” Tyler asks, unsure.

“Yeah, yeah, it was,” Mox replies without opening his eyes. 

They stay that way for a few minutes more and then Mox pushes them a little apart.

“Sun’s coming up.  I should probably get you back to the hotel before Jacobs sends out a search party.”

“Yeah, ok,” Tyler responds.

They walk back to the car and Tyler curls up in the front passenger seat, falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler wakes up in the hotel room with Jimmy Jacobs shaking him.

“Tyler, we gotta go,” Jacobs says.

Tyler’s head is pounding and he thinks he may throw up everything he’s ever eaten in his life.  He rushes to the bathroom and makes it just in time.

“Get it all out and you’ll feel better,” Jacobs says from the doorway.  Tyler rinses his mouth once he’s done and Jacobs hands him some pills.  He swallows them gratefully and hopes they stay down.

“How’d I get here?  I was in the car and…” he trails off, remembering the night before.

“Dunno, just got here myself,” Jacobs says grinning, “Had a hell of a night.  You look like you did, too.”

Jacobs points at Tyler’s jaw where a bruise is blooming.

“There was a bar fight, I think,” Tyler responds unsurely.

Jacobs laughs.  “Mox was there.  Of course there was a bar fight.  Come on, get your stuff.  We have to get on the road.”

Tyler follows Jacobs’s directions and soon they’re in the car heading to the next town.

“Hey, Jacobs, do you have Mox’s number?” he asks, feigning casualness.

Jacobs glances over at him.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Jacobs sighs.

“What do you mean?” Tyler asks.

“Mox doesn’t do communication.  There’s a number promoters and stuff can call to leave a message and he’ll get back to them, but that’s all.  No cell phone.  Mox just shows up when he feels like it and then disappears,” Jacobs explains.

“Oh,” Tyler says quietly.  He tucks his head against the window and drifts back to sleep.

When Jacobs and he finish their trip, Jacobs drops Tyler off at his apartment.  He presses a piece of paper into Tyler’s hand.

“It’s Mox’s message number,” Jacobs says as he leaves.

Tyler looks at the paper.  He thinks about calling, but what would he say.  Hey, this is Tyler.  Remember me?  We sucked each other’s dicks on a train bridge.  Wanna hang out some time?

Eventually, Tyler puts the number in a drawer and stops thinking about it.  Or at least, he tries to.  Every so often over the next several months he looks at the paper.  A couple of times, he even dials the number on his phone, but he never goes through with it.

He keeps wrestling and almost always goes out for drinks with the guys.  He makes several good friends that way, but he’s always got one eye on the door to see if Mox comes in.  Tyler knows he could go to one of the shows where Mox is wrestling, but that’s difficult with his own schedule.  Besides, what if Mox doesn’t even really remember him?  What if it wasn’t as big a deal for him as it was for Tyler?

It’s probably better to just think of it as a one-off.  Something to commit to memory and pull out to think of on very select occasions.  Probably better to not think of it at all…

 

_Several years later…_

“Rollins, I must introduce you,” says Regal, wrapping an arm around Seth from behind and drawing him back from his post-match celebration.

Seth turns around and locks eyes with someone he never expected.

“I don’t believe the two of you have crossed paths before,” Regal says, gesturing between the two men.

“No, we never did,” Seth states firmly.  He puts out a hand.  “Seth Rollins.”

The other man takes the proffered hand in a firm hand shake.  “Dean Ambrose,” he replies, meeting and holding Seth’s gaze.

“Welcome to FCW, Ambrose” Seth replies, looking directly back and not releasing his hand.  He feels his heart turn over at the look of recognition in Mox’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
